Thornhill
by DJShaydez
Summary: Ashley Thornhill is one of the NYPD's finest detectives. One day a successful businessman is murdered and Ashley is forced to work with a person from her past. This case proves to be one of the hardest that Ashley has ever had to solve. Will she be able to catch the killers, or will the stress and pressure catch her? Find out in Thornhill. Mystery, Humor, Crime, and shipping. Ohno


Rodger Lucas stumbled down the exit hallway of the New York Aquarium. He held his drink in one hand and clutched his leg in the other. Hearing loud footsteps behind him, he quickened his pace. The old man had barely gotten any further before a shot went off and he fell to the ground. Still managing to hold his drink, Rodger began to crawl across the ground. A heavy boot to his back quickly stopped him.

"P...Please!" He begged, struggling to turn around. Another kick sent him sliding across the slick, marble tile. Rodger grunted as he slammed into the wall and dropped his drink. The figure who kicked him pointed a gun at the man.

"Looks like we got a fighter, boys!" The man holding the gun said to the two men opposite of him. The one to the left laughed, "Beggar is more like it!" The man to his right chucked at his friend's statement. "Ya. He couldn't fight off a six year old girl!" The man with the gun sneered and stepped forward. "You know, it's a shame you didn't give us what we wanted." Rodger spat blood at his assaulter's shoe. "You made me spill my drink." The armed man shook his head and bent down to Rodger's level. "We'll be going after your daughter next." Rodger's eyes widened in fear, "No!"

The man smiled and shot a bullet into Rodger's brain. The old man's head fell to the floor as he stood and whipped his gun on his pants. "Your turn." He said, turning to his company who smiled at him and took out their guns. They each fired two shots before putting away their guns.

"Yo boss." One of them addressed their leader, who turned around. "We need a place to put him." Their leader nodded and looked around until his eyes locked on a target. "Don't you boys worry. I have a place." The other two men followed their leader's gaze and smirked. "Help me pick him up. We don't have long."

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

The sun shone brightly on the great city of New York. It glistened off the pools that lined the top of the New York Aquarium. A very giddy six year old marveled at this and dragged her grandfather forward. "Come on PopPop! We're going to be late!" The older man, affectionately known as PopPop to his granddaughter, smiled. "It's ok Laura. We're not going to be late." The impatient little girl shook her head at her grandfather and pulled his hand harder. "Ok, Ok. I'm coming!" He assured the girl. They began to quicken their pace. There really was no need. The aquarium had just opened, and no one but the staff was there. But there was something about mornings that Laura adored. And since he adored his granddaughter he would go with her to the aquarium early in the morning whenever she wanted to.

The little girl dragged him through the entrance to the aquarium. The receptionist smiled at the two of them. "Good morning Mr. Smith, Laura." Mr. Smith waved his hand, "Good morning Katie." Katie nodded at the two of them, "Go on in. You can pay when you leave." "Thanks Katie!" Mr. Smith said as he was dragged forward by his granddaughter.

The two regulars at the aquarium went about their normal routine until they reached Laura's favorite exhibit, the glass tunnel. They opened the doors to the tunnel and Laura ran in and plastered her face against the glass. "PopPop…" Laura said with a tone of sadness in her voice, "Where are the fish?" Mr. Smith walked over to her and crouched down. Usually fish would swarm around her, but he noticed that only one was swimming near her. "Hmm…" He said, looking around for the rest of the fish. "What's that PopPop?" Laura said, pointing to a clump of seaweed that had fish all around it. Mr. Smith looked at the object closely. He then gasped and rushed over to the phone on the wall.

Katie's phone began to ring. The receptionist looked down at it and saw that it was from the glass tunnel. She smiled knowing that it was from Mr. Smith and Laura. She picked up the phone and answered in her normal cheerful voice. "Hey Mr. Smith! What's up?" "Katie!" Mr. Smith's worried voice sounded on the other end of the phone. "Katie call 911 now!" "What? Why do I need to call 911?" "Call 911 Katie and get a diver down here now!" Katie shook her head, "What do you mean Mr. Smith?" "Katie… There's a body."


End file.
